Attacked in a Hummer
by Prima-Donna2002
Summary: John goes out clubbing without Randy. But Randy has a plan.


Ok so here's my first one shot. Love it? Lemme know. Hate it? Lemme know.

I own nothing and no one.

Randy POV

I stood at the sliding glass doors over looking over the back yard. I sighed as my thoughts drifted to my lover of 4 years John. We are nothing alike but somehow we make it work. John is fun, spontaneous and a social butterfly. Me on the other hand I need peace and quiet to calm these voices in my head. At the risk of sounding like a total girl sometimes I just wish we could spend some time at home together. With our hectic work schedules one would think that John would enjoy the down time of being at home. But no he wants to go out clubbing. So out he went and here I am alone in our home. I grab a book off of the massive book case and settle into the arm chair. After 10 minutes and not getting off of the first paragraph I slam the book closed and toss it onto the end table. "Damn it John" I yell to myself as I run my hands through my short hair. How dare he leave me here alone John needs to be taught a lesson. I smirk evilly as I get an awfully wicked idea how to extract some revenge.

I race upstairs taking the stairs two at a time. I push our bedroom door open and open the door to our walk in closet. I flip through some clothes until I find John's favorite shirt of mine. I smile to myself, grab some jeans and step back out into the bedroom. I quickly shed myself of my sweats and replace them with my dark rinse skin tight low rise jeans. I grab my black button down affliction shirt and leave the first four buttons undone. I spray on some cologne slip on my shoes grab my wallet and keys and head out to the club. Stepping inside the club I spot Cody and Ted sitting at a table and wink at them and put my index finger to my lips. Ted smiles and tilts his head to the left letting me know where John was. I made my way back through the crowd so I would be able to sneak up on John from behind. I found him dancing with a group. He was currently dancing with Melina and he had his back towards me. Melina saw me from over John's shoulder and smiled. As I moved closer to John, Melina danced her way from John and over to JoMo. Before John could find himself a new dance partner I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him into me. He tensed at first but quickly relaxed into my embrace and I began to run my hands up his shirt over his abs. I kissed his neck and he tilted his head giving me full access. John reached behind and grabbed onto my hips and I grinded my jean clad erection into his ass. "Damn Randy this is a great surprise" John panted. I bit down on his neck and turned him to face me. We began grinding into each other and making out fiercely. John broke the kiss and moved down to cover my jaw with kisses and nips. He licked his way up to my ear and asked if I had brought the hummer. I nodded yes and I let him continue to worship my neck and jaw line. John quickly pulled away from me grabbed my hand and lead us out of the club and out to the hummer. I pushed him roughly against the side door of the hummer with one hand I tried to remove John's shirt while with the other hand I tried desperately to unlock the car door. Once unlocked and open I grab John by the waist of his jeans and shoved him into the back seat. I immediately climb on top of him and began attacking all of his exposed flesh with kisses and bites. John's hands went to hem of my shirt and quickly removed it from me. We both groaned at the feeling of our bare chests rubbing together. I slid my hands down John's body and popped the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. I gave myself the same treatment and John licked his lips in anticipation. John reached over to me and removed my boxers. I pushed his hands away and shoved him back down onto the seat. I reached up to the top of John's boxers and slid them off and threw them into the front seat. I knelt between John's thighs and slowly licked my way up his hard cock and then took him into my mouth. He moaned and thrust his hips up and I allowed him to set the pace for now. "Oh fuck yeah Randy baby suck my cock" John grunted out as he face fucked me. I moaned around his cock and slowly pulled away from him. John groaned at the loss of my very talented mouth on him. John watched as I got an evil look on my face. I pushed my index and middle finger into John's mouth. He moaned around my fingers and I got harder just watching him blowing my fingers. When I felt they were slick enough I removed them from his mouth. John instantly arched his hips so I could prepare him. I smiled and shook my head no. He looked at me confused but I told him to enjoy the show. John sat back down and watched me intently. I sat on my knees on the seat next to him but I faced him. I leaned forward slightly and inserted my fingers into my own tight ass. I moaned and threw my head back as I watched John through hooded eyes. John's mouth fell open as his eyes widened in shock. It was very rare that I was receiver of things so rare that I honestly couldn't remember the last time. "Fuck Randy you're so hot baby let me do that for you. Come here baby" John purred as he started to lean closer to me. "No John I told you to enjoy the show remember? Don't you like watching me fuck myself on my own fingers?" Randy panted out as he brushed over his prostate. John bit his lip and slipped his own hand around his cock and began jerking himself off to Randy. "Oh my God Randy let me touch you please let me touch you" John strained as he tried to keep himself from touching Randy. My eyes fluttered open and I removed my fingers from my ass and leaned over to smack John's hands away from his own cock. "I didn't tell you to do that" I said as I glared at him. "Lay back John I want you to enjoy this." I crawled over to John and straddled his lap. John's hands went to my hips I wiggled out of his grasp and I leaned forward to suck on his cock again. Once it was wet enough I released him from my mouth. I lined myself up with his hard cock and swiftly impaled myself on it. I stilled for a few moments letting myself become used to the feeling of being filled by John. I then began to ride John's cock for all that's it worth. John's hands began to twitch and make their way towards me but I quickly swatted his hands away. While riding John's cock I began to jerk myself off in time to his thrusts. Sweat slid off my body and down onto John's as I relentlessly pounded his cock into my prostate. "Oh Johnny you feel so uh oh my fucking God good in me mmmm damn I'm close" I moaned out as I continued to bounce on top of him. John's breathing was becoming more and more ragged and he was rapidly approaching his own climax. "Fucking hell Randy I'm not gonna last baby so look so good riding me" John growled and I began clenching around him. A few more thrusts and I came all over John's chest and abs. The vision of Randy cumming made John lose it. John gripped Randy's hips and held him down onto him as he came inside him. We stayed that way for a few minutes until our breathing returned to normal. I then slid myself off of John's cock and leaned forward cleaning my cum off of his body with my tongue. John reached down and lifted my head up by my chin. We locked eyes "Just think Johnny of all that you missed out on but being here at the club" I said with a smile. John tilted his head to the side and asked me what I meant. I chuckled a little "if you would've stayed home think of all the extra energy we would've had. You wasted a lot dancing and I wasted a lot getting ready and driving all the way out here." John smiled at me and leaned in to give me a quick kiss. "Randy I'll never leave the house again as long as this is what I can expect."


End file.
